The 5th Parallel
by Emilia Keon
Summary: The is the continuation of Parallel Harry Potter.The story takes place in a morphed 4th5th year settings, events,etc. I do this for my friends.Typed by Jess.The are parts and characters taken directly from the book and i take no credit for there writing,
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Emilia, Harry and Dudley were walking back to Privet Drive after Emilia and Harry had gone to the park to get away from their Aunt and Uncle. The night was unusually warm and Emilia was enjoying the air after being stuck in their room for so many days. It didn't bother her as much now; it had been 4 years since Emilia came to live there. As they were walking, Emilia glanced at her oversized cousin. He had been out bullying people with his group of friends. So much that it had become an almost nightly ritual. Emilia and Harry had not meant to meet up with him, but now that they had the tension between Harry and Dudley was thicker then the air. As they continued walking they finally reached the shortcut from Magnolia Crescent to Wisteria Walk. It was a small alleyway that Emilia did not recognize. She looked at Harry for some sort of sign. Harry smiled at her and followed Dudley into the dark. Emilia ran and caught up to Harry, just as Dudley turned around and started teasing him. Emilia whispered in Harry's ear,

"Ignore him, you don't want to get in trouble.", but it was too late. Harry had drawn his wand and it was pointing at Dudley's chest.

"Don't ever talk about that again," Harry yelled. "D'you understand me?" Dudley was staring at the wand Harry had pointed at his chest.

"Point that thing somewhere else!" Dudley said, a hint of fright in his voice. Harry didn't move his wand, again he repeated.

"Do you understand me?" Emilia put her hand on his shoulder

"Harry, stop it, you're scaring….." The alleyway had gone pitch black. The stars that they should have been able to see in the sky had vanished. Emilia could hear and see nothing. Suddenly, Emilia heard Dudley's voice yelling,

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it?" Emilia tried to follow the voice, but the walls bounced the noise every which way and so she gave up. Then she heard another voice which she recognized as Harry's,

"Shut up!" it yelled. The warmth of the night had gone and goosebumps began to form on her arms. Dudley began to whimper, somewhere in front of her.

"Shut up!" Harry's voice came again. Emilia felt a rush of wind behind her, and the rustling of a cloak. Then Emilia heard the thing that had caused the wind. Through Dudley's whimpering she heard long, hoarse, rattling breathes. She felt miserable and knew that she could never be happy again, then, in the back of her mind she heard a man yell and a women screaming. She covered her ears, trying to stop the noise. Tears began to well in her eyes when she saw a small beam of light from a wand directly in front of her.

"Harry." she tried to say, but no words came from her mouth.

"Expecto Patronum!" a voice in the distance yelled. Emilia closed her eyes and hoped whoever it was would miss her. She opened her eyes and saw a large white stag running towards her, followed by a gust of wind.

* * *

Emilia opened her eyes and stared up at the overcast sky. She shivered as a gust of wind carried a bunch of leaves from the Whomping Willow to the middle of the Black Lake. Emilia sat up and rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that had begun to form. She had had that dream more then once since she had arrived back at Hogwarts to start her 5th year and it was always the same. Emilia looked up towards the school and saw a couple of students on the teaching hill, but other then that the grounds were deserted. Emilia slipped off her robe and undid her shoes. She adjusted her new red, yellow and black swimsuit, and then slipped into the water's of the Black Lake. Emilia waded in the shallows, collecting shells and other interesting objects, as she reached the edge of the lake nearest Hogwarts; she saw a group of people sitting under a tree. As she got closer, she recognized the group as her friends. They waved at her to come over and so she threw her cloak back on and walked across the grass, allowing her feet to squish into the muddy ground. As she approached the grass she made out the faces. There under the tree sat her brother, Hermione, Ron, Jess, and Angel who stood out from the group because of her green robes. Emilia sat down beside Harry and her feet hit Angel's shoes. 

"Eww! You're so gross Emilia!" she yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry." Emilia said, still laughing.

"Aqua Erupto." Emilia muttered, and a stream of water came from the end of her wand and cleaned her feet. Emilia glanced across to Ron and Hermione who were still laughing. Their Prefects badges glimmering in the sun.

"Hey Harry?" Angel said, squinting at him.

"Ya." he said, looking at her.

"I heard Malfoy say something about you being at a hearing. Something like you got your wand broken so you had to get another." she said. At the mention of Draco's name, Emilia saw Harry tense up.

"Well, Malfoy is wrong." Harry said, glaring at Angel. Emilia saw a conflict between them arising, so she spoke up.

"Let me explain." she said. As another gust of wind carried leaves from the Whomping Willow to the Black Lake.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Summer

Everyone turned their attention to Emilia wanting to hear what had happened. Hermione and Ron were a little less interested, but they still listened in.

* * *

"It all started at the Dursley's." Emilia began. "They left to go out and so Harry and I were left by ourselves. The house was quiet for a change, which would allow me time to read. Harry was tired so he lay in his bed and I began to read. It started to get dark but Harry wouldn't turn on the light. Emilia glared at Harry across from her. "So I put the book I was reading away and crawled into my own bed. As soon as I was under the covers we heard a crash from the kitchen."

"Who was it?" Jess asked.

"Well, Harry and I lay there, not moving." Emilia continued, having ignored Jessica's question. "We knew it couldn't be the Dursley's, they were back to quickly. Then we heard voices. We than thought it was definitely burglars. But then Harry brought up the point that burglars would keep their voices down. The people who were down in the kitchen definitely weren't. I grabbed my wand and Harry followed, standing between me and the door. We both held our breath, trying to hear any more sounds of movement. The lock to the bedroom door gave a loud click which caused Harry to jump. The door swung open and I raised my wand. I closed my eyes because of the sudden light coming from the hallway; I opened them when my eyes adjusted but I couldn't see anyone or hear anyone. Harry raised his wand as well and we moved out into the hallway. I followed close behind my wand pointed in front of me. We reached the top of the stairs and Harry stopped so abruptly that he caused me to trip over him and fall halfway down the stairs."

Ron giggled, but immediately stopped when Hermione glared at him.

"Harry continued to stand still and so I looked where he was looking. It was then that I noticed there were people at the bottom looking at us. "Lower your wands, you two, before you take someone's eye out; said a low, growling voice. I recognized it as Moody's so I lowered my wand. Harry didn't right away until another voice spoke. "It's alright, Harry we've come to take you away." Harry lowered his wand. I then recognized who it was."

"Who?" asked, Angel.

"Lupin. I jumped off the stairs and gave him the biggest hug. Harry followed me as a wand to my right lit the hall. I then saw how tired he looked. He smiled at me and Harry and then introduced us to the others. That is where Harry and I met Tonks."

"I miss her." Hermione sighed, remembering the summer.

"Well, the group took us on a long broom ride and that is how we got to You-know-where?"

Angel and Jessica looked confused.

"You-know-where?" Hermione said, moving her finger up and down to emphasize.

"Oh!" Angel and Jess said, finally remembering.

Seeing that they understood, Emilia continued.

"Well, we arrived there and found that Ron and Hermione had been there the whole summer. We went up to the room we would be sharing and well, Harry had a tiny meltdown."

"It was more then tiny." Ron burst out. Harry glared at him.

"Anyways, Harry had a meltdown which scared me into a hysterical fit of pleading him to calm down."

"It didn't work very well." Ron burst in again.

"What set him off?" Jess asked, glancing at Harry next to her.

"None of your business." Harry snapped.

"That's when we ran into Sirius and found out that it was his house.' Emilia whispered. 'It is also when we ran into Bill, Fleur and Jenna. During this time was when Harry had his trial. The morning of it was very hectic. Everyone was running around trying to get things done. Harry left with Mr.Weasley and the rest of us spent our time, cleaning out the house. Harry eventually returned and was cleared of all charges against him."

"How did Draco find out then?" Angel asked.

"His father was around." Harry muttered.

"It was also when Bill broke up with Fleur and started dating Jenna."

"How did that happen?" Jess asked.

* * *

"Well, Bill and Charlie had some long talk and then Bill went to find Fleur. Me and Hermione were hanging out with her when Bill came. He shoved us out the door so we couldn't hear them. But we borrowed some of Fred and Georges extendable ears. Bill and Fleur went on talking about the days events, but then he popped the question. Bill asked Fleur to break up with him. I thought Fleur would run out crying but she didn't. Instead she agreed with him and told him that she had always liked Krum. Bill and Fleur left the room and she left that night. That's when Bill began going out with Jenna."

"Who's Jenna?" Angel asked.

"She is an old friend of the families." Ron said.

"Your summer sounds like it was very exciting." Jess added.

"Ya, plus me and Ron got our badges." Hermione commented.

* * *

Emilia again noticed the glimmer of the badge and her chest tightened. Her and Harry were jealous, but they didn't let Ron and Hermione know. Suddenly both her and Harry winced.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Scar." Emilia said at the same time. Harry gave her a warning glance that seemed to say "You idiot." Emilia ignored him. Her scar had been tingling all summer along with Harry's. They had both also had trouble sleeping. Their nights had been plagued with dreams of dementors, corridors and locked doors. Plus, with Harry almost being expelled, Emilia had been suffering. Now that she was at Hogwarts she felt more relaxed, especially now that Dumbledore was close by. He had come to Grimmauld Place, but had never sought them out. Harry had told her that Dumbledore had been at the hearing but never talked or even looked at him. Which Emilia thought was definitely out of the ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3: More Then Bargained For

Emilia awoke from her thoughts to the sound of Angel and Jess arguing.

"You are a bold faced liar!" Angel yelled.

"Well, you are a scaly green monkey!" Jess replied.

"Would you two stop it?" Hermione yelled over them, trying not to laugh.

"Wonder who will be the new DADA teacher?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed and one locked in a trunk for nine months." Harry counted allowed.

"He is definitely going to have trouble this year." Emilia added.

They all agreed, and so stood up and started to walk towards the school.

"I'm glad you weren't expelled." Hermione said as they reached the teaching hill. Everyone nodded in agreement; they knew it wasn't the same without him. They climbed the stairs into Hogwarts as the sun set. They all went to bed; classes would be starting in the morning. No one knew that Dumbledore had sent two people to Hogwarts to protect them from an evil only just coming to power.

* * *

Emilia and the rest of her friends woke up early and got dressed. They were all excited about what the New Year would bring. For Harry, he was just hoping for no trouble. They headed down to the Great Hall for the start of term breakfast and piled their plates high. As they did so, people stared at Harry. They had done the same thing on the train. Emilia had found out the reason for this. The Daily Prophet all summer had been writing false articles about Harry and from the looks of it, most people believed them. Emilia glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco whispering to a girl next to him. She had long, raven black hair and bright violet eyes. This girl would later become one of her good friends Theresa, "Terry" for short. Draco was flashing his prefects badge at anyone who would look. He spotted Emilia looking in his direction and gave her an evil glare. Emilia turned away and noticed Harry glancing at Cho Chang, in Ravenclaw. Ever since the year before, Harry had been in love with her. Emilia wasn't fond of anyone and she liked it that way. Emilia looked up to the teacher's table and looked for Hagrid. He hadn't been on the train so she wanted to say "Hello" now. Emilia scanned to the end of the table but instead of seeing Hagrid, Emilia saw Professor Grubbly Plank. She continued to look down the line of teachers but couldn't see any of their faces because of people standing up. A girl came and sat beside Hermione, piling her plate with food. 

"Hello." Emilia said, looking at her.

"Hi!" the girl said, continuing to fill her plate.

"This is my little sister Chelsea." Hermione said, seeming rather annoyed.

"I'm Emilia and this is…" Emilia said, introducing herself.

"Harry." Chelsea interrupted, "I know."

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall entering with the first years to be sorted. She placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and the hall went quiet. Then it began to speak.

* * *

"In times of old when I was new 

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might some day divide,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there and so can tell

The whole sad, tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry is purest.'

Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest.'

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,'

Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,

And treat them just the same.'

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the houses and their founders

Retained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years,

But then discord crept among us

Feeding on our faults and fears.

The houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with the dueling and with the fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite down hearted.

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the houses been united

As they once were meant to be

And now the Sorting Hat here

And you all know the score.

I sort you into houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it is wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Still I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you…

Let the sorting now begin."

* * *

The hall filled with applause, but Emilia didn't clap. She was deep in thought about what it had said. The thing that especially stuck out in her mind was "For our Hogwarts is in danger. From external, deadly foes. And we must unite inside her. Or we'll crumble from within." When the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore rose to his feet. Emilia's heart leapt and all the bad feelings that seemed to be torturing her disappeared. Harry felt the same. Dumbledore's presence caused the Hall to go quiet. 

"To our newcomers." said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our oldies- welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but now is not it. Tuck in!"

Everyone turned to their plates and began stuffing their mouths with the sweet and succulent food. When everyone was stuffed to the point of exploding the plates were cleaned. Dumbledore got to his feet again and silence was restored to the hall.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." The group of them exchanged smirks and winks at each other.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes." Dumbledore said, nodding at Filch. "We also have 3 changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. I also am pleased to welcome Professor Doomsbury, who will be teaching Ancient Runes and Jenna Evadne and Bill Weasley who will be teaching DADA.

"What!!" Ron shouted, along with his twin brothers and sister. Emilia couldn't believe her ears either.

"What are they here for?" Fred said aloud. Dumbledore noticed their reactions and smiled.

"Your head of houses will now hand out your schedules and then you may go to your common rooms and get your books.

The head of houses began to head down the long tables handing out the schedules for the New Year.

The group of them received theirs from Professor McGonagall.

"What do you guys have?" Jess asked, looking at her schedule.


	4. Chapter 4: Smarts and Smarties

Everyone looked down at their schedules. Emilia scanned her schedule as Ron read his allowed.

"Double Potions, Divination, Double DADA and Ancient Runes." Ron said.

"Looks like we all have the same classes." Hermione said.

"Except for me." Emilia said, looking at her schedule again. Everyone turned their attention to Emilia.

"I've got Transfiguration instead of double potions." she said.

"I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snack boxes sorted…" Ron wished aloud.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, standing up and coming to sit by Ron, along with George. Ron stuck out his tongue and shoved his schedule under Fred's nose. Fred scanned the paper.

"Fair point, little bro," said Fred, giving it back to Ron. Hermione scowled at Fred and George when they began to offer Ron options.

"And speaking of your Skiving Snack boxes," said Hermione, interrupting, "You can't advertise for testers on the notice board." Fred and George sniggered and then went back to sit with their friends.

"What are they laughing about?" Jess asked.

"5th Year is OWL year." Hermione explained, they all knew what that meant, loads of homework and numerous breakdowns. Suddenly, Angelina came running up to them.

"Hi, Angelina," Harry said.

"Hi," she said, out of breath. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"That's great." Jess said.

"Yeah, well we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there." Angelina said before running off again.

"Ok." replied Harry. Angelina smiled and left. The group of them went to get their things, while Hermione and Ron ran off to show the first years where to go.

"This way!" Hermione said, yelling over the noise that had now filled the hall.

"This way you, Midgets!" Ron echoed. Hermione glared at him as they exited the hall.

* * *

Emilia laughed along with Jess and then headed off to Potions. As usual, Snape was his normal, cold self. He set them to work on a Draught of Peace and so they spent the class stirring cauldrons and adding ingredients. By the end of the period, Emilia had a perfect potion along with Hermione which she bottled and gave to Snape who glared at her.

"There you go sir." she said, setting it on his desk.

"Thank you, Ms. Potter" Snape spat and then went off to see how the others were doing. Emilia collected her books and went off to Transfiguration. When she arrived, Professor McGonagall was standing outside the door.

* * *

"Hello, Emilia." she said, greeting Emilia.

"Hello Professor." Emilia replied. Professor McGonagall opened the door to the classroom and Emilia stepped in. It was empty.

"Professor ?" Emilia asked.

"You are wondering why there are no students." she replied.

"Yes." Emilia said.

"As you may notice, the bell has not rung yet." she said smiling. "Second, you will be helping me to teach the class."

"What!?" Emilia said, confused.

"You are very gifted and I would like you to help me teach the first years." McGonagall said, putting her hand on Emilia's shoulder. Emilia stood there for a moment, speechless.

"I would be glad to." Emilia finally said. Professor McGonagall showed her to the front of the class. Waiting for the students to arrive seemed like forever. When they finally arrived, Emilia's nerves started to get to her. She breathed deeply and stood next to Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome, this is Transfiguration class and I am Professor McGonagall." she said, introducing herself to the class. "This year I am proud to have Ms. Emilia Potter as my assistant." she continued, introducing Emilia.

"Hello!" Emilia said.

"Everyone please take out your wands and set them on your desk." Professor McGonagall ordered. The students drew out their wands and placed them on the desk.

"Today, Emilia will be showing you how to transfigure a hamster into a box of smarties." she explained. Professor McGonagall went to the cage sitting on her desk and took out a hamster. She sat it in front of Emilia.

"The spell is ocolate oxiss." she told the class. "Repeat after me, ocolate oxiss!"

"Ocolate oxiss!" the class echoed. Emilia drew her wand from her pocket and pointed it at the hamster.

"Ocolate oxiss!" Emilia said, aloud. The hamster transfigured into a box of smarties.

"Would you mind eating one?" McGonagall asked. Emilia opened the box and took a blue smartie. She popped it in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Chocolaty." Emilia commented. The eyes of the first years were about the size of dinner plates when Emilia finished and they all wanted a turn. The rest of the class time Emilia spent helping the other students. When the bell rang Emilia collapsed into one of the desks, beaming.

"I'm guessing you had fun Ms. Potter?" McGonagall said, smiling at her.

"Yes, very much." Emilia said, finally getting enough energy to grab her books.

"I will see you tomorrow then?" She asked.

"For sure!" Emilia replied, as she ran out the door to Divinations.


	5. Chapter 5: Class in Class

Divinations went by rather quickly and soon Emilia found herself in the hallway surrounded by her fellow 5th years that had DADA. As they entered the class, Jenna and Bill were there to greet them, Emilia took a seat in the front row and watched everyone else come in. There was Harry, Hermione and Ron who sat behind her and Jess and Nick who sat across from her. Nick wasn't the usual looking person; his mother was a wood nymph. Once everyone else was seated in there usual seats Emilia turned back around to face the front of the class. Jenna and Bill were standing one on each side of the room. For people going out these two didn't look the part. They weren't looking at each other and if they caught a glimpse of the other out of the corner of their eye they would glare until the other looked away.

"Afternoon." Bill said, in a very fake happy voice. The class went awkwardly quiet at these words, no one knew what to expect.

"I want all of you to open your textbooks..." Bill began.

"To page 21." Jenna interrupted. Everyone followed the orders, but Emilia observed many glances between students that made her want to giggle. This continued for the rest of the class, getting worse as the time ticked by. When the end of class bell rang everyone left the class without saying a word, at least till they got to the hall.

"That was the weirdest class ever." said one of the students as she passed the group heading down the hall. Emilia turned around to face her friends causing them to stop and cause a log jam in the traffic of students trying to get to there classes.

"Did any of you notice how Bill and Jenna were acting?" Emilia asked.

"That definitely wasn't my brother." Ron commented.

"If this continues we will have to do something." Hermione added.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Jess asked, with a worried look on her face.

"They probably got into a fight, Half-bloods and Pure-bloods never get along." Draco sneered as he walked passed. Emilia glared at him until he disappeared around the corner.

"We can't stand here all day we need to get to Ancient Runes." Hermione said. Emilia glanced back at the door of the DADA class and then continued down the hall after her friends. Before turning the corner Emilia heard the echo of an argument coming from the door.

* * *

Ancient Runes, Emilia found out was one of her favourite classes. Other then the teacher, Emilia thought it couldn't get any better. As she sat waiting for the textbooks to be handed out she glanced to the back of the room. Right at the back sat Fred and George just the people she wanted to talk to. Emilia got quietly out of her desk and crept to the back of the room. 

"Well, well, look who it is." George chided.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Emilia said, winking at both of them.

"What do you need to talk to us about?" Fred asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"I need the best snack box you've got." Emilia whispered placing a sickle on the desk top. Fred and George stared down at the shinny piece of metal now residing on the desk. Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"This is the best we've got." Fred said, handing her the box.

"Miss get back to your seat this instant!!" the teacher's voice echoed about the room. Emilia stuffed the box into her pocket and returned to her desk. As she walked past Draco he stuck his foot out and Emilia couldn't react fast enough. She fell flat on her face hitting her ankle on the leg of Angel's desk. Emilia winced in pain.

"Miss, get back to your desk and stop playing games!!!" the teacher's voice echoed again. Emilia felt the presence of someone next to her trying to help her up.

"You ok?" Harry's voice asked.

"I'm ok." Emilia said, wincing again.

"Sir and Miss get back to your seats or detention for both of you!!!" this time the teacher's voice sounded more shrill then usual. Emilia gathered herself but couldn't get herself to stand. Instead she ended up in an awkward seated position with her ankle twisted painfully to the side. Harry looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Professor, I think she is hurt." Harry announced as Emilia tried to shush him.

"Since you have not returned to your seats like I have asked you, you will both see me tonight at detention." The teacher shouted at them, completely ignoring Harry's comment. Eventually Emilia mustard up enough strength to stand and by that time the bell rang and the class emptied. Harry and Jess helped her hobble back to the Common Room and got her seated comfortably on the couch. Angelina came rushing down from the girl's dorm having heard the movement below. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she glanced at the group and then a look of panic crossed her face as she saw Emilia.

"What did you do to yourself?" she said, coming over to check out Emilia's ankle.

"It's more what did Malfoy do." growled Harry. Angelina didn't need anymore explanation. She stared at the ankle and then looked up at the clock.

"If you go see Madame Pomfrey now you can still make it to watch Harry tryout." Angelina said.

"Um, Ang." Harry murmured.

"Yes?" Angelina said, looking at Harry.

"Emilia and I have a detention with Doomsbury." Harry explained.

"What?!" Angelina yelled.

"It wasn't even their faults." Jess added in.

"Well we have no choice; you just won't be able to play Quidditch this year Harry." Angelina said, looking like she would start crying at any moment.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving." Ron said, breaking the uptight mood that had entered the room.

"Always thinking about your stomach." laughed Hermione.

* * *

The group of them made it to the Gryffindor table just as Dumbledore finished his announcements for the day and so made a quick conversation with Fred and George to find out what they had missed. 

"Not much." Fred said, beginning to eat his mashed potatoes.

"All he said was that we need to remember to not poke sleeping dragons in the eye, what's that supposed to mean?" George said, smirking at Fred, who now had a face full of chicken.

"Well..." Hermione began to explain, before she was stopped by the others and made her way to their usual seats.

Emilia hobbled over to her seat, the pain continuing to become worse. She glanced over to the Slytherin table and noticed Malfoy laughing away with a group at her. She turned to ignore them and glanced up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore was looking at her, a worried look on his face. Emilia smiled at him, but then grimaced as a spasm of pain shot up her leg. She collapsed into her seat and tried to ignore the stares from those around her. She thought they must think her crazy, but she didn't care. Emilia ate some mashed potatoes and ham and then finished with dessert.

"Excuse me, Miss." a voice said from behind her. Emilia turned around and saw a small house elf.

"Hello?" Emilia said. The elf handed her a small note and then disappeared into the wall. Everyone around her looked at her as she looked down at the note. Right away she knew who it was from. She opened the letter and read it.

_My Dearest Emilia,_

_Come see me on my office after you have finished eating._

_Albus Dumbledore _

Emilia stuck the note in her pocket and got up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"Dumbledore wants to see me." Emilia explained.

* * *

She left her friends and headed towards Dumbledore's office. As she approached the eagle it began to move, without her even muttering a word. She stepped onto the staircase and allowed it to take her up to the office. At the door stood her Grandfather, she would have run to him if not for her leg. Instead she hobbled into his arms. 

"I missed you." he laughed, a sparkle in his eye.

"I did too," Emilia whispered, trying to hold back tears that wanted to fall. Dumbledore helped her into his office and sat her in a chair.

"Why did you want to see me?" Emilia asked, as Fawkes flew over and landed on the chair arm beside her.

"I saw your leg, and wanted to know the reason why you haven't gotten it fixed yet." Dumbledore explained, the look of worry crossing his face again. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Dumbledore said. Madame Pomfrey walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" she said then answered the question herself when she saw Emilia.

"You should have come and seen me immediately!" Madame Pomfrey chided as she looked over her leg. "Oh my!" She gasped holding her hands to her face.

"What is it?" Dumbledore said, coming over to stand beside her.


	6. Chapter 6: Charm and a Chance

Madame Pomfrey did not reply to Dumbledore right away. Instead she waved her wand over Emilia's leg. She said some sort of incantation and a piece of paper floated down and landed in her hand.

"Just as I thought."Madame Pomfrey said a look of shear anger on her face.

Dumbledore grabbed the piece of paper from Madame Pomfrey and read it himself. He looked up from the paper and then at Emilia's leg.

"Emilia." said Dumbledore, looking at the paper once again.

"Yes?"Emilia replied, wondering what the heck was going on.

"What exactly happened when you hurt your leg?"he asked.

"Well I was talking to Fred and George and then Professor Doomsbury told me to go back to my seat. So I did and then Malfoy tripped me and my ankle hit Angel's desk." Emilia said.

"Madame, could you please send for Miss. Zambini."Dumbledore said.

Madame Pomfrey left the room and so left Emilia and Dumbledore alone once more.

"What is going on?" Emilia asked Dumbledore.

"We aren't exactly sure yet but I have a pretty good idea." Dumbledore explained, going into his desk and pulling out a small box.

"What's that?" Emilia asked.

"Just a little something."he replied.

Emilia began to get frustrated. He wasn't being very descriptive and she didn't like it.

"Why!" Emilia began, but was interrupted by Angel entering the office.

"Welcome Miss. Zambini, please come take a seat beside Miss. Potter." Dumbledore said, conjuring up another seat.

"The reason I have called you here is because I need some information." Dumbledore explained.

"What kind of information?" Angel asked, looking nervously between Dumbledore and Emilia.

"You may remember what happened in Ancient Runes, could you tell me what you observed." Dumbledore explained.

"Malfoy tripped Emilia, that's all I saw." Angel replied.

"Did you hear Mr. Malfoy say anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was talking to Pansy and Terry, they were talking about summer vacation." Angel replied.

Dumbledore sat in his seat and put his hands folded to his temple. After a few minutes Dumbledore looked up.

"Miss. Zabini could you please give this to Mr. Filch please." He said passing her a note that he had just finished writing.

"Yes Professor." Angel replied and she left the room.

Not more then two minutes later Professor Doomsbury entered through the office doors.

"Good evening." Dumbledore said, offering Professor Doomsbury a seat.

"Evening."she replied, sitting down.

"I would like to ask you what you have put on the desk in your classroom."Dumbledore said.

"Just a small charm."she replied.

"Thank you that is all." said Dumbledore glaring from behind his half moon spectacles..

Professor Doomsbury glanced over at Emilia.

"Don't forget about your detention."she sneered as she left the office.

"Detention?" Dumbledore said questioningly as he looked at Emilia.

"Ya, Harry and I have a detention because I couldn't get up off the ground and he tried to help me." Emilia explained.

"Well you definitely don't deserve a detention, but Harry went against the teacher's word." Dumbledore said.

"But Harry…" Emilia began, but was silenced by Dumbledore.

"Let me fix your leg so that you can go." Dumbledore explained.

He pulled out his wand and placed it on her ankle. He mumbled an incantation and Emilia felt a burning sensation go through her whole body. Emilia wanted to tell Dumbledore to stop as the burning became worse. Tears began to fall down her cheeks and then the burning stopped. Dumbledore picked her up off the chair and placed her on his lap. Emilia allowed her head to rest against his chest.

"What was that?"Emilia asked in a shaky voice.

"The charm the Professor Doomsbury placed on her desk."he explained.

"What type of charm?"Emilia said sitting up a little.

"It was a charm to inflict pain to anyone who tried to damage the desk."Dumbledore continued.

"But I didn't do anything to the desk."Emilia said.

"I know you didn't, but the desk thought otherwise."Dumbledore said a smile crossing his face.

Emilia got up and kissed her Grandfather on the cheek. She patted Fawkes and then made her way to the Common Room. When she arrived Angelina was there waiting.

"Hello?"Emilia said surprised to see her there.

"Hey."Angelina mumbled.

"What's up?" Emilia said, worry crossing her face.

"We have no one to tryout for Seeker; because Harry has detention he can't show up and be put on the team."Angelina explained.

"I can try."Emilia said.

"Would you?" Angelina said.

"Sure."Emilia replied.

"Let's go then."Angelina beamed, grabbing Emilia's arm and dragging her out of the Common Room.

* * *

So Emilia followed her down to the Quidditch pitch. Emilia watched as Angelina ran through all the tryouts until she came to her.

Emilia climbed on her broom and took off. She hadn't done much flying so she was a little unsteady at first.

"I'm releasing the Snitch!"Angelina yelled up to her.

"Ready"Emilia yelled back down.

Emilia watched as the small golden ball was taken out. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. Angelina let go of the ball and Emilia went off after it. She never lost sight of it and she grabbed the Snitch just as it was making a loop around the far end goal posts. When she landed Angelina came over to her.

"That was amazing!!!"she shouted.

"You're better then Harry!"Fred and George said together.

"Does that mean I'm on the team?"Emilia asked.

"Yes it does."Angelina said, writing her name on the team list.


End file.
